Written in Crayon
by Insanity's Cure
Summary: They took her little brothers.She doesn't know who, or where.But she's determined to get them back.Until her best friends find a note, a clue.Its written in...Crayon? Follow these demigods as they go on a terrific journey! I believe it is good! adopted!
1. Final results!

**Final results! I got tired of waiting for OCs so I will start my story already! Here are the characters. I added some myself. I seriously have no patience. * next to character means main Character. Sorry if yours is not a main.**

**Juliet Rose Clarke (Zeus)***

**Andrea Martin(Posiden)***

**Jay Julius Rossenburg( Hermes)***

**Anduin Julie Harris( Apollo)***

**Mayra Calderon (Posiden)***

**Emma Laplace(Hermes)***

**Lacey Olivia Clearwater(Athena) ***

**Warren Sulti (Ares)**

**Rosalie Caven Dellu(Apollo)****

**Carter Cren (Demeter)***

**Hunter and Cole Denji (twins of Hades)**

**Nathaniel and Gabriel Dellu(my characters siblings)***

**Haze Neftur( Hephestus)**

**I made up like a ton of these characters because I hate waiting… I might have ADHD… maybe I am a demigod! I wish I was! Good reviews of my story gives free blue waffles! I will be switching character POVs.**

Wileys POV

I wasn't really worried when my mom kicked me out. I only stayed because of my brothers, Gabe and Nate. I hope you believe me when I say I didn't have anything to do with their disappearing.

_It was a stormy night. I was staring up at the ceiling thinking, still about joining the hunters. Then my mom burst in. "Rosalie Dellu! Get out of my house! First you set your school on fire, then ditch school, now you have drawn the last straw. Making your brothers disappear? Get out. Go to camp. You are not aloud back here!"_

"_Nate and Gabe? Where are they?"_

"_You should know!" So I left. Anyways, my mom wasn't smart enough to look for them herself._

I didn't really like her anyways. When dad left she went psycho. I had a better life at camp. But I still spend every last breath thinking of solutions to the disappearing.

**Love it? Hate it? How about you Rate it!**

**Well for sure I will put in more chapters!**


	2. character intro still good

**So I hope you guyz liked the mini thinging! Heres some real story! **

**Wileys POV**

I was lying on my bed, depressed like always. It has been two weeks already and I have thought of nothing to help me with the disappearing. I have done everything, I even promised the gods I would be Haze's servant for a lifetime (that was not an easy bribe, Haze is obnoxious and stuff but somehow was able to squeeze for Lacey's, a child of Athena, boyfriend.

Juliet walked in "Wiley, get up! You missed everything, even archery, your favorite. You cant just mope and expect your brothers to come back to you!"

"you don't know how I feel." I sighed. Then I finally looked at her. Yep. She was in her usual blue tank top, jean short shorts, and her favorite black converses. I am pretty sure I was older, but she was more of the leader in our friendship.

My comment made her face go all funny. She gave that look when she thinks about saying something, but doesn't. It was kind of funny. I knew everything about her except something… I can tell its on the topic of siblings.

Just then the Posiedon twins walked in. They weren't really twins, but I called them that because they were like really close bffs. They both kind of had that tomboy-not-ever-wearing-a-skirt kind of look. Andy started talking first. Andy had shoulder black hair. "Hey, Anduin and Jay just arrived."

Myra nodded. We called her Mimi. **(A/N I don't know about you guys but have you ever noticed a lot of mimis have long hair? Well this one does! Carry on)**

"Anduin?" I said while springing up. Anduin was like my sister. Well on Apollo side anyways. I looked to her for guidance and choices. Jay was her boyfriend. He's a Hermes kid, always being able to trick me into giving him MY candy.

Mimi spoke. "Yes. They are over at the beach with Hunter, Cole, Carter, and I think Warren." Julie's face lit up. I know she was only fourteen and I, thirteen, and guyz were still…maturing but Julie and War had huge crushes on each other. I of course don't have a crush. I am training to become a hunter.

They left, probably to go laugh at the Hades twins( Hunter and Cole) who were always staring at them. "Well now you can get up!" Julie said giving a big, weird smile, then leaving.

I pulled on my jean short shorts with green leggings under them. I grabbed a white tshirt with paint stains on them. I like the stains.

I walked over to the beach where I squeezed the death out of my 16 year old sister. When I stopped hugging, Hunter said "Wileys here? We are out." They left. Well they were in love with Mimi and Andy but were rejected so many times, every free girl walking in, they would somehow develop a crush. What weirdos. Carter was still there. We used to be close friends… but he started getting weird and being all too nice and that really got me freaked. Haze and Lacey walked up.

"So any luck with the research?" Jay asked me.

"I haven't found one little clue about it. Its so hard. I haven't found a trace of who took them and where." I said then looked down.

"Who cares? Just go with it! They will pop up!" Haze said, earning a shin kick from me.

"I think its time you had a quest!" Lacey said. I thought it was a good idea.

"That's good Lace but I m just waiting for one clue." I responded.

"You'll get a clue on the way. Trust me!" Juliet said confidently. That's the thing about those big three kids. Confidence.

"Okay then! Lets go get our quest!" I said while yelling in my mind "Im Coming Nate! See you soon Gabe!"

**So did you like it? I hope you did. Don't worry **_**Ellimer**_** , Emma comes in the next chapter. I liked it. Sorry if it was boring but… that's how books start. Then it will get awesome very soon! I hope that if I change your histories just a tiny bit it will be okay with you guys! P.S this is my first fanfiction so don't yell at me plz! Do that and I ban blue waffles from ever coming into your stomach!**


	3. quest!

**So I know the last chapter was lame so I will make it better! Sorry to the characters owners that I didn't describe your character very well…oh and sorry, when I put that Wiley was older, I think I meant to put Julie there. Well here comes chapter three!**

Carters POV

All my life I have been hiding, trying to never get picked for a quest. This one I want to go on. Not just because its Wiley's quest but my little sister disappeared too. She absolutely hated me. But I have been helping investigate.

Don't tell anyone, but I kind of like Wiley. She had that deep confidence, where she wasn't afraid for people to see her moods, or what she was thinking of. But of course, she wants to be a hunter.

So when Lacey suggested that I got my hopes up. Plus, I would be a hero. No offense to my siblings, but Demeter kids have rarely are the important ones. I want to prove that wrong.

Wiley, Juliet, Warr, Anduin, Jay, and I walked over to the big House. There on the front porch, sat Chiron and Percy. **(Yes Percy is camp director… I thought he had to be put in here)**Percy had been made director after Dionysis was released. He was really cool… but turning into an old man already… he told stories about "when he was our age", it made him cooler that he didn't realize it.

"Yes Wiley?" Chiron responded to Wiley's unspoken words. He's been alive and working here so long that he could practically read minds.

"Percy, Chiron, we need a quest." Wiley said, straight forward.

"I know what it is about already. And in your unique disappearing situation, I will let you have it. But I will make many quests, so the search is well." Percy said calmly. That was not at all hard.

"Thank you Percy. Please do so." Wiley answered politely, but everyone could tell she was screaming on the inside.

"You can leave tomorrow morning. Bring extra drachmas to contact eachother. You will be announced at campfire." Chiron said. It was still shocking how much easier it was without Mr.D.

I hoped I got put on the quest.

Mimi's POV

I cant believe I was leading a quest… well have leading. Andy has the other half. I have never been on a quest. I was hoping we would get this right. Plus, I was tired of Wiley walking around all sad because of her brothers.

Mimi and I were sitting by Thalia's tree, when a girl came up. I suspected she was new. She was wearing a tanktop with jean shorts, with a ton of different colored bracelets. "Hi. I'm Emma. I am a demi god. I was sent to find Chiron by my satyr, Joe. Where can I go?" Emma said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Andrea, you can call me Andy. This is Mimi. Go ahead to the big house over there and ask for Chiron. He will take it from there."

"Oh and once your done with the tour, come find us. We will introduce you to some people." I said welcome. Emma nodded and walked to the big house.

"Come on Mimi. Let's go find everyone, so Emma can be introduced." Andy said, while pulling me up. We ran over to the basketball, where we saw our friends standing around. There was Wiley, Carter, Julie, Anduin, Jay, Lacey, and now us.

"What are you guys chatting about?" I asked everyone, even though Andy and I knew they were talking about the quest, tomorrow.

"The quest. Oh and thanks to you guys for leading one of them. Right now we are deciding who's going with who." Wiley explained, now in a better mood, that she was going to find her brothers.

"Yeah we could have three quest, but we need another person." Jay said, kicking around a rock with his shoes.

"Someone who can come for the same reason as some of us. Plus we hope that we will have it before campfire. We can't have a bunch of campers, swarming for a spot." Lacey said, making her milk chocolate eyes, look as serious as when Haze accidentally started talking about her mother. You do not want to be there if that happens.

"Well, we just met a new camper today. Her name is Emma." Andy said, while brushing her bangs to the side. I just noticed, Andy was wearing something other than her regular, black shorts, converse and tshirts. She was wearing bright yellow flip flops with jean shorts and a pink shirt. Wow, that's a different look… how did I just notice?

"Yeah. She seems nice and it would be good for her to go on a quest, as a newbie." I said, receiving nods from everyone.

"But how do we know that We can trust her?" Julie asked… for some strange reason, looking nervous.

"We just have to take a chance, just like this quest." Anduin said smiling.

Just then, Emma walked up. "Hi Andy. Hi Mimi. So Chiron said that I should catch up to you guys and-"

Emma stopped. She noticed everyone was staring at her. Well not at her, but the sign above her head. It was a glowing, orange envelope, it looked really cool. Plus I had never seen a Hermes kid being claimed.

" hey, you're my new sis!" jay exclaimed, sticking his hand out to Emma.

Emma's POV

I guess this was what Chiron meant when he said wait to be claimed. I was Jay's new sister. Jay was a tall guy with dark wavy brown hair, that fell into his blue eyes. He had a scar on his jaw.

A girl with wavy light brown hair started talking. "Hi Emma. I'm Anduin and this is my boyfriend, Jay, now your brother." Her green eyes told that she was excited for something.

"Hi. This is Wiley, Carter, Julie, and Lacey. You already met Andy and Mimi." Wiley was a girl with deep green eyes and black hair with Blue and purple streaks in it. She didn't seem very happy, just trying to. Carter was a boy, I think Wiley's age. He had dirty blond, floppy hair with nice dancing blue, gold eyes. Julie had long, curly, dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. And Lacey had milk chocolate eyes, to match her black pigtails. She also had a gold headband on her head, telling that she didn't like to be messed with.

Everyone nodded. I looked at Mimi and Andy, they looked at me encouragingly.

"So anyways, has Chiron told you about quests?" Wiley asked, forcing a smile. Her deep green eyes didn't bother trying to hide sadness.

" Yes." I replied nicely. I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Great, well we decided, we want you to come on one with us." Julie said.

"But I have no experience! I don't even know how to be a demigod! I still—"

I was interrupted by Jay. "Don't worry. Plus, you will be a hero."

"Okay." I said, still cautious. I mean, it won't be that hard will it?

" Okay then. Right now we have Wiley, Carter, and Julie. Then Anduin, Emma, Mimi. Lastly, Andy, Warr, and me." Jay said. I got excited.

Everyone nodded, then went off to other places. I went to the woods. I walked around. There was a lot of tree nymphs. I ran into one. It made her drop something, but she didn't notice. "Sorry." I apologized. She walked away.

I picked it up. The envelope was addressed to _Rosalie Caven Dellu_. I picked it up. I almost opened it, but I didn't. Something stopped me.

I ran to my cabin and hid it with my stuff. Then I ran out to dinner.

I ate my dinner in silence. I wasn't really used to this yet. After dinner, I grabbed the envelope for the campfire.

We sang some songs. Well I didn't, I do not know what they are singing about.

Chiron and Percy came over. "Campers! We have an announcement. Many of you have heard of the disappearing! We will be hosting a quest. Rosalie Dellu will be leading." Wiley stood up. I guess Rosalie was her real name.

Before she walked up, I told her about finding that envelope. She replied "Thank you Emmy." Then she opened it and read it. Her eyes widened. She walked up next to Chiron and Percy.

"Campers! I know I might be young for leading a quest. Do not underestimate me! Thanks to Emma here, we have a clue!" Everyone cheered. Wiley looked extremely happy. I think I did something right for once.

"Good job to our newest camper, Emma Laplace!" Percy yelled. People cheered. I felt like I belonged. That feeling is good.

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the beginning of the adventures! What did you say? You want to know what the letter said? Well you can find out in my next chapter! I very much feel this story will deserve some hot blue waffles!**


	4. sister?

**So in the last chapter, the newest camper is the biggest help. This chapter is going to start off in Julie's POV. You guys need to tell me what you think the note says! Even though I will tell you! Again, thanks to all who sent in a character! This starts getting good now. Oh and I might be giving some polls for some character thingys. Plz don't get mad at me if its bad… again its my first fanfiction! Well actually I have written a lot, just never put it up here. Back to the story.**

Juliet's POV

A clue! At last! Now we can find Riley. Riley was my sister. She disappeared years ago. I don't know how I could stand it that long, Wiley's brothers have only been gone two weeks, but she is already breaking down fast. That's why this summer has been torture.

Everytime Wiley mentions her siblings disappearing, I think of Riley. Thinking about her is breaking me down almost as fast as Wiley.

After the campfire, all of us going on the quest gathered around. "Come on Wiley, show us what it says." Jay said.

"I don't know… you probably won't get it. Its complicated." She said cautiously.

I couldn't take the wait. The sooner I see it, the sooner I find Riley. So, I took it from her. She didn't even care that I did.

"What does it say Julie?" Warr asked me.

"Hold your Justin Bieber down. I need to open it." Everyone started figeting, as if they were rethinking about seeing what was written there.

"Give some space guys. This could be crucial." Andy said. **(p.s Andy is Andrea and Anduin is Anduin… just if there was confusion)**

I took a shaky breath and took out the paper. I held it in front of me so everyone could see. This is what it said on the note, written for some strange reason, in many crayon colors.

Hephestus noes

I didn't get it. None of us did. How did Wiley know that this was a clue? This didn't give any information. I can't believe I got my hopes up so fast. "How is this supposed to help?" Carter asked.

"Yeah theres nothing to it!" Mimi said.

"Plus, Hephestus is the grouchiest god. How will that contribute?" Lacey asked.

"We are back to the beginning aren't we?" Jay asked, while Anduin shook her head.

"Relax. Wiley, please tell us what the windshield this means." I said. If Wiley got it then that was good.

"Please tell!" Warr complained.

"I have two little brothers right?" She asked. We nodded.

"Crayons are their thing. Creativeness runs in the family. Plus, we know where to head off first." Wiley explained.

"How are you so sure that was your brothers? It could be a trap." Anduin said. I agreed. Most clues ended up as traps.

"Yeah. And those don't always end well." Lacey said. We all were nervous.

"I see what Wiley's thinking now. Its another crazy scheme isn't it?" Emma asked Wiley.

"I was thinking that of course it's a trap. But if you look at it in one way, we are trapping them." Wiley said. Finally, I caught up.

"And what if its not a trap, and we get mixed up in another big laundry pile?" Mimi asked.

"And we don't know who 'them' is." Andy added.

"Then we charge and fight for our siblings!" I said, getting confident. Riley was my sister. I couldn't just let her walk out of my life.

"It's a good start. We all meet back here tomorrow at 7:00. No one late. That one goes for Carter especially! Bring only the needed stuff!" Jay said.

We all walked back to our cabins, to prepare for tomorrow.

I walked into my cabin. Everyone was asleep already. I hopped in bed and fell quickly asleep. But like any half-blood, I have a dream.

_I saw a ton of little kids. They were all sitting in what appeared to be a cell. A girl with short curly, brown hair was in the front, standing up. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Her used to be soft brown eyes were fierce and tired .I realized I was looking at my sister, Riley. She looked so grown up._

_They seemed to be plotting something. If this was a cell, they were probably trying to breakout._

_In barged in a person. I don't know who that was, you couldn't even see him. He yelled at the children and took Riley. I tried to follow where he took her, but the dream was only set in this room._

_Everyone in there was trying hard not to cry. I realized that Riley must've been the leader._

_Two boys with deep green eyes stood up. I knew exactly who they were. _

_I could read their lips. They had said something encouraging and then said they would break out and find Riley and everyone's siblings. They said that they would even find us in time to warn us._

I woke up. It was about 5:00.That dream was so hard to understand. I didn't get it. We were going to get them. What did they have to warn us about? All that told me was all of our little siblings were watching out for us and that Riley was in most danger… and now Wiley's brothers too.

I kept thinking about the dream. How would I tell everyone about this without mentioning Riley? I knew one thing for sure. This was definitely a trap.

Lacey's POV

It was almost seven, so I ran over to say goodbye to Haze. He was a complete weirdo, but he was fun to keep around.

I ran over to him. "Bye Haze. I will hopefully see you soon." I said hugging him.

"Bye Lace. See you after prison."

"I don't get whatever you just said." I said, looking into his hazel eyes.

"You know, it will be prison with you gone. When you come back, I will be out." I laughed.

"That is so cheesy I could make like 2 tons of nachos."

"You love me."

"I can say so if I want to."

"Well, see you soon." I ran off to the top of half-blood hill. There, everyone was waiting for her. Everyone looked like they packed as much as I did. I was determined to get started.

"Lacey! Okay now we can go. Everyone have their stuff?" Anduin said. I was happy to get going.

"Is Argus bringing us?" Andy asked, brushing her bangs to the side.

"I am not a fan of Argus… way too many eyes." Mimi said, faking a shiver.

"Can't blame you. They are everywhere." Jay said. It was true. Argus had eyes all over his body.

"Hey, doesn't he like have eyes on his tongue?" Carter asked.

"Who's Argus?" Emma asked.

"Guys let stay on subject. Look there he is down there." Wiley said. Then I realized that Julie wasn't talking. That usually meant a dream happened. I am a child of Athena and I know these things.

We ran down to Argus and hopped in the car. Then we drove off.

"Wiley, where are we going first?" I asked. I didn't really think about think yet.

"Hephestus." She sounded so confident so… gullible.

"And how do we know that he's going to help?" I asked. I was just trying to look ahead.

"Yeah he is really grumpy." Andy added. I could see that everyone was starting to look at this from my side.

"Oh and remember what Percy told us?" Carter said.

"we remember. He said that Hephestus asked for a really hard favor." Mimi said.

"Percy almost died." Warr said.

"Guys! Wiley knows what she is doing. She has been thinking about this for a while. We need to give some hope." Julie said. She was seriously being quiet. After her comment, all of us mumbled some stuff,, but then stopped to get back on track.

Argus stopped at a prairie in Wyoming. He got us out then headed back to New York. We all sat down in the green grass. Why did Argus drop us here? In the middle of nowhere, no map, or guidance to Washington.

"I am a little nervous. Where are we?" Emma asked. She was still cautious around us.

"Wyoming. We have a while to Washington." Anduin said. I sighed. This was exactly what I hoped we wouldn't be doing.

"Well, I didn't think we would be put in a prairie, with nothing to eat." Wiley said, rummaging through her bag, trying to find something.

"I need to use the bathroom." Warr said ramdomly.

"We don't need to know your bladder uses, thank you very much." Mimi said, while brushing her hair with her fingers. Everyone crinkled there noses.

"Found one!" Wiley exclaimed. She grabbed the spray bottle I brought to contact camp. She was sending an iris message.

She started spraying it. Then she threw up the coin, but right before it hit the rainbow, Julie grabbed it.

"Hey! Give that back! I need it!"

"What are you going to do with it?" Jay asked.

"Send an Iris Message."

"To whom may we ask?" Warr asked. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Just to ask, who says 'whom' anymore?" She asked, trying to get us all off subject.

"Nice try. Tell us, it won't kill you." I said. Wiley was sometimes very annoying.

"Rosalie Caven Dellu, tell us already!" Anduin said.

"I'm trying to see if I can contact all the missing kids."

"You need a location to send a message." Andy said.

"I know, but I feel it will be different here. There's something about this place, it feels so… different." Wiley said, sitting down, realizing she probably won't get the coin back.

"I think we should try it. Wiley is right. It is different here." Emma said. I guess it was good we brought her on our quest.

"Throw it up Julie!" Mimi said.

Julie threw it up and said "O goddess of rainbows, except our offering! Gabe and Nate Dellu, some place!" I couldn't believe it but an image came up. But, it wasn't Wiley's brothers. It was a girl that had warm brown eyes, and curly brown hair.

"Riley?" Julie asked in a too-good-to-be-true voice. Who was Riley?

"Julie?" Then it hit me. It hit all of us. That girl looked exactly like Juliet… we were looking at Julie's sister.

"You have a sister?" Wiley asked/screamed/yelled at Julie. Julie gave a half nod, still looking at her sister.

"Well, we have some catching up to do." Anduin said.

**Did you guys like it? I know it is short. It took me a while to write, so give me credit for that. I hope you will keep reading… Give this story a blue waffle!**


	5. where and who?

**So… how's it goin?... great well I don't really care! But I do care if you read my story! New chapter! I hope you remember where we left off, if you don't then look in the chapter before! Wiley's really mad in this one… its kind of funny!**

Wiley's POV

I couldn't believe Julie. We have known each other for a long time. I had told everyone about my brothers… so couldn't she at least tell me?

"Riley?" Julie said again, still unsure. Well at least she got to see her sibling.

"Yes Julie. So why did you Iris message me?" Riley asked, sounding for some reason annoyed.

"Actually, we were trying to get Wiley's brothers, Gabe and Nate." Carter said.

"Shut up Carter this is between Julie and Riley." Jay said.

"And Me." I said. I hate to feel all like this but, I was really looking forward to seeing my own siblings.

"Riley, where are you?" Julie asked, still showing no emotion. I still wanted some answers.

"Have you seen my brothers?" I blurted. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes. They talk about you all the time. But we aren't in the same… room right now." Riley replied. It still creeped me about how much she looked like Julie.

"I know what you are talking about… kind of. I had a dream, they took charge after you left the room. Riley, who took everyone? Why do you seem so calm about this?" Julie said, in a rush of words.

"Julie, I can't say. But don't come after us. You guys need to stay at camp." Riley replied.

"You're the one who disappeared, I should be telling you to stay safe." Julie replied.

"Julie, we are all capable of taking care of ourselves. Look, we have survived this long. We can get out." Riley said.

"Okay, but you do know I will not follow what you said." Julie said.

"I know. Just take some extra precautions. Listen, I have to go."

"Wait." Mimi said. "Do you know Maria and Antonio?"

"Mimi, Are you saying that you have a missing sibling too?" I said.

"Bye. And I do know them." Riley said, turning sad, then swiping the Iris message.

I was now furious. "Okay then, who else has an unknown sibling that they didn't tell anyone about?" I asked/yelled. To my surprise, Carter,Emma, and Andy raised their hands.

"Okay then, how about we spend this time talking about our siblings…" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Wiley. At least now you don't feel so lonely. Now you know that some of your best friends are going through this with you." Anduin said, she was always so comforting.

"Fine then, First, I want to here about Riley." I said stubbornly.

"Well, she disappeared when I was little. I didn't want anyone to know, because she was just too special to me. If I told, people would mention her a lot, at that would remind me of her." Julie explained.

"Next, Mimi. I really want to know yours."

"Well, they went missing when they were five. I wasn't that worried, because I didn't really know them. They look exactly like me though, so they will be easy to spot."

"Okay, Andy."

"Well shes not really my sibling, but my cousin. Whenever I go to camp I email her text her and call her. She hasn't answered though this whole summer, so I think she may have been taken too. Oh and her name is Meckenzie."

"Yeah I have been thinking about Lily like that. She hasn't answered when I contacted her." Emma said.

"That one caught me. They might just be taking the ones close to us." I said, getting over being mad and starting to look in.

"No but my little sister hated me and she disappeared." Carter said. That stumped me.

"I think its at the point to split up. We need a group to go to Hephestus, one to the siblings, and one group to go around and investigate all the different disappearing." Lacey said.

"Our group is going to Riley!" Julie yelled instantly, well before I could say that first.

"Well, me Andy and Jay will go to investigate." Lacey said after.**(To vipergirl02 soo sorry I messed up in the third chapter, put down Warr instead of Lacey. For all reading, pretend that said Lacey! Again so sorry!)**

"Great, Emma, Anduin, we get the grumpy god." Mimi said.

"In the morning we will leave, for now we sleep." Jay said.

We ate, set up the bed stuff, then fell asleep.

**Sorry that it was short. Next chapter will be up tonight. If your character's sibling thinging didn't work for you, tell me and I will try to change it. Sorry if it was bad, good review's of my huge mess ups get blue waffles!**


	6. clue2clue

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a millennia. I was on vacation and I had my birthday on the twenty eighth (ten days after PERCY'S) So here is a new chapter. I am starting at Hephestus with Anduin's POV**

Anduin's POV

Hephestus is just great. We should've been quicker. Oh well. So we were heading off to mount St. Helens.

So we all conjured up our money for at least a train ticket. Turns out, we had at least 50 times the money I got when I played at my Aunt's coffee shop.

So we walked a few miles to a bus station, which took us to a train station.

"Finally we can sit back and relax." Mimi practically yelled. I looked over at Emma who was looking, well everywhere.

"Emmaaaaa are you okay?" I asked her. She slightly nodded, then kept looking around… wonder what that was about.

I slept for about two hours, then I awoke to the train stopping. We got off.

Yep we were in California. The blazing sun, the many roads, the wind.

We tried to stay down on the way to the mountain, to stay out of trouble… and it worked, until we got to the mountain.

"What is that thing?" Emma asked, looking up. I followed her gaze.

"That's an automaton." I said.

"Whats that?"

"Just call it Kevin."

"Yeah. But this one looks like it is not a prototype." Mimi said. Just then, Emma tried opening the doors underneath Kevin. What? I don't want to be calling it automaton this whole time!

Kevin slammed down his fist… two feet from Emma. "Uh oh. Not good." Mimi said. I took out my sword, and everyone else did too.

We did plan 10390 stradegy 999999, charge like a druken dionysis.

I went straight for the upper body. I had to find a way to get on top. I stabbed my sword in the torso**(yes that's a word! I think)** and hopped ontop of it, then used it to jump onto the arm. I climbed up to the shoulders and decided to try to get through from the neck.

I started cutting out chuncks of metal, wires, and a bunch of other tech stuff I do not know of. " Sorry Kevin!" I yelled as I sliced all the wires in the neck.

The upper body stopped moving, but the legs were still trying to stomp on my friends.

I saw Emma and Mimi jump on the feet and pull out cords and stuff until Kevin stopped moving.

"Great job team!" I said, hopping down from the death trap.

"Is there more of those on these trips?" Emma asked, panting.

"Don't know." Mimi said. We walked through the doors but then immediately fell down into darkness.

Where's the light switch?" Emma asked. We had landed in some sort of a cell.

Suddenly, a light turned on. And in front of us stood a rather ugly man.

"Are you Hephestus?" I asked carefully. Some gods get angry during these things.

"Yes, and are you the kids who killed my doorman automaton?"

"You mean Kevin?" Emma asked.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HIS NAME WAS KEVIN?" He bellowed.

"Woah. We just made it up." Mimi said. Hephestus looked calmed.

"We have come to ask you about the missing children." I said. Hephestus looked mad again.

"Why?"

"Here look at this note our friend found it's a clue for sure." We showed him the note in crayon. His eyes widened.

"Listen kid. I have no idea who said this. I don't know anything except that it was written in freshly made crayons." Mimi got an idea face after he said that.

"Do you know the brand?" She asked. I gave a confused look.

"Rumble's magic crayons… cheap stuff." I was still confused. Emma seemed to catch on though.

"Hephestus just gave us another clue." Emma said. Then it hit me. He was really good at telling things apart from other things… that's why the note said he knew.

So we left his 'castle'. This was good news. I just hope everyone else was doing as well as us so far.

**Okay so its 1:30 in the morning so I will stop and continue possibly in the evening. Please review! Sleepy dude out!**


	7. important! must read

**I am sorry to do this but…I am putting this story for adoption! If no one will take it I will throw it away. I AM SUUUUUPPEEEEER SORRY FOR DOING THIS! I JUST DON'T LIKE THAT I HAD TO MAKE UP LIKE FIVE OF THE CHARACTERS! IT JUST DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT…SSSOOOOOOORRYYYY!**

**PLZ I SWEAR ON THE STYX I DIDN'T WANT TO THROW IT AWAY. I did have to make up like 5 characters, so it felt too weird. I didn't like create those characters well enough, so now I feel dead! I am still sorry!**


	8. soooooo sorry

**Adoptions still here! I can't continue! Plz! If looking for a thing to do, contact me and you can use this story! Sorry to all readers who liked my story… just hurry up or I will have to delete it!**


	9. iamtheblueskittle

**Okay so I got an adoption PM from **_**Iamtheblueskittle**_** and she would like to adopt this story! So look for her doing it!**


	10. everafter demigod with wings

She changed, not iamtheblueskittle she is now i think everafter demigod with wings. This is not an update... i am just seeing if my computer works again!


End file.
